


A Good Time

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fisting, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Character Death, Dark, Double Anal Penetration, Incest, Kink Bingo 2015, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Bondage, Prostitution, Rimming, Top Derek, Top Peter Hale, community: seasons of kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter hires Stiles for the night. This was not what he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> If you are looking for fluffy, abort now and look elsewhere.

"This was not what I had in mind when I propositioned you Stiles," the elder man said through gritted teeth; as he pulled on the chains keeping his arms above his head.

"You imagined this going differently? Did you think I would trust you not to hurt me? Did you think I wouldn't tell Derek? He's my _mate_ Peter, I tell him everything. Could it be that you do not enjoy having your nephew in here? I know I enjoy it. I know he'll keep me safe and we promise you will have a good time," Stiles said with a dark laugh.

"I didn’t know incest was a kink that my nephew would be interested in. I know it was not on my bucket list. I do not think I'll be able to perform as well as you are anticipating. Especially since I am currently all tied up."

Derek chuckled as he kissed his mate's neck. "Stiles recorded your deal. You requested one session to, and I quote, _'blow your load deep inside his whore ass'_. You never said that he couldn’t tell me or that I couldn’t join. Not a peep about bondage either. You should learn to word your oral contracts better. Do not worry, we'll make sure you he earns that fourteen thousand dollars. Thank you, by the way, for paying off his student loan. Now we will be able to save for a house. Stiles, try nibbling his nipples. They are especially sensitive on weres."

Stiles whimpered as he leaned down to give the older man's nipples tiny kitten licks and blowing gently on them. "They're already perking up and they taste so sweet. Not as sweet as Derek's of course, but I am enjoying my time with them. What about you Peter? Do you like me playing with your sweet little nipples?"

Peter hissed as Stiles bit down on his nipple. Derek had been right about were nipples. They were far more sensitive than the nipple of their human counter-parts. Both male and female nipples. "Pe-eter, say something. Do you like me sucking on your nipple like a babe after milk? Derek, I think I broke him already."

"You didn’t break me and I would not object to you sucking my nipples, or other body parts, some more."

"I think my dear uncle wants you to suck his cock baby. Why don't you be a good little whore and get undressed and show him why your oral fixation is enough to make me beg?"

Peter raised his eyebrow when his nephew called his mate a whore. It was… unheard of to call your mate such a derogatory name. "You loan him out often?"

"No," Derek said simply as he watched his mate strip down.

"So your reason for calling him a whore is…" Peter prompted.

He blinked down at Peter a few times before shrugging and answering honestly. "Whores get paid for sex. You're paying him for sex. Hence, for tonight, he is my sweet little whore. Don’t worry Uncle, he knows of my devotion to him. The only reason we agreed to this is because you have something we want."

"My money."

"No, we want your dick. The money is a bonus though. Derek, why don't you get my ass ready for use while I blow Peter's mind?" Stiles asked as he kneeled between the older man's legs and started to kitten lick the offered treat.

Peter moaned at the feel of the boy's mouth on his aching cock. Yeah, he could understand when Derek saw in him for his mouth alone. "So I get a refund; since you just wanted me for my dick?" he manages to ask between moans.

"No," Derek said snidely. "Because your money makes my mate a whore and I always wanted to fuck a whore. It's another bonus, you see."

"Then you should untie me and let me get my money's worth," Peter growled.

Derek roughly shoved is fingers as deep as they could go into his mate. "He's still talking whore, you should do a better job and keeping your client so blissed out he can’t talk."

Peter scoffs at his nephew's words. "Yeah, like that could haPPP-"

Stiles nodded and easily swallowed Peter's cock. Stopping to hum when the crown slipped into the back of his throat. He concentrated on the cock bellow him rather than the delicious things his mate was doing to his ass. He reached up and played with the werewolf's perky nipples, squeezing hard as he squealed around Peter's cock when Derek's tongue joined the three fingers getting him ready.

Stiles knew what they were preparing to do and… god, it turned him on so badly. If he hadn’t made the promise to Derek earlier, he would be climbing Peter like a lumber jack climbs a tree.

"Four whore, pull off his dick and suck on his balls before he blows his load in your mouth. Don't want to let him go to waste, now do we?" Derek ordered as his pinky finger joined the three fingers working Stiles ass open.

Stiles hissed at the burn, before distracting himself by lapping at Peter's balls. 

"Can you see what I am doing Uncle? See how prettily your whore's ass is opening up?" Derek asked as he tucked in his thumb and slowly worked his hand into Stiles' ass.

Stiles and Peter moaned in unison. Stiles from the fullness, Peter from the sight. "He's going to be so fucking loose and sloppy I won't feel it when I am fucking him."

"We'll see; are you doing okay down there, baby whore? Am I hurting you?" Derek asked as he continued to work his hand into his mate's ass.

Stiles whimpered before sucking on one of Peter's balls and pushing back on the hand playing him like a finely tuned instrument. "You have to answer me baby, otherwise I stop everything."

"Nn, feels full, really full," he panted out.

Derek stretched out his fingers before slowly making a fist and working it in and out of his mate's ass. "I don’t think I can do this for much longer baby. Peter looks like he is fixing to pop. Ready to ride my Uncle's cock, whore?"

"Not yet, please, want to try something first," Stiles begged.

"One minute, then you have to sing for your supper."

Neither of the other men expected Stiles to dip further down and start to rim Peter. Derek just grinned at the sight of his mischievous mate wrecking his uncle. 

"I don’t think he was expecting that baby. Thirty more seconds, make them count."

"Shit, he doesn’t have to stop. Jesus, fuck… no one has ever... Yeah, can see why you keep him. No, no, don’t stop," Peter pleaded as Stiles stopped and laid his head on the bed between the man's legs.

"Shut it, Peter. Hold very still sweetheart, going to pull out now," Derek said once he was sure his mate was settled. He slowly removed his hand and looked for signs of damage. "Everything looks fine. Lube up your john and hop on his cock, whore."

Stiles sat up and smirked at his mate before leaning in and kissing him deeply. Peter, of course, had to interrupt by clearing his throat. "Have you forgotten something? Like the reason I am paying your mate to spread his ass?"

Derek narrowed his eyes, glaring at his uncle. "We haven't forgotten anything. Perhaps you forgot that _we_ love each other and if I want to kiss my _mate_ ; I will and there is not a damned thing you can do about it. You ready baby?"

Stiles looked to Peter, then looked back at Derek. "Condom, please."

Derek nodded and reached over to pull a condom out of his wallet. "Oh, come on. It's not like werewolves carry diseases like you humans do. You won't catch anything from bare backing for me," Peter grumbled, even as Stiles was putting the condom on him.

"Peter, let me make this 100 percent clear to you. You are a john, a trick. That does _not_ mean that _you_ get to call the shots. Derek is my mate, he's agreed to this. I do _not_ want your insane seed inside me. Just in case, you have some secret mojo to impregnate me. No, I have never heard of it, but I would not put it past you to put some spell in your balls to fuck with me. _I_ do not trust you. That is why you are tied up. Now, shut up," Stiles ordered as he sat quickly on Peter's covered cock.

Peter groaned in clear frustration. "I told you that you loosened him up too much. I can feel the heat, but there is no friction. Squeeze, cough, do something, because this is not working for me."

Stiles leaned down and looked the older man in the eye before laughing. "Shit, you whine like a needy bitch Peter. Maybe I should be fucking you instead of the other way around. I mean, you really liked having my tongue in your ass."

"Derek, are you going to let this whore talk to your family like that?"

"Shut up Peter," Derek ground out as he pushed Stiles forward, lined his cock with Stiles already stuffed hole and slowly pushed in.

"Shit, I forgive you and take back what I said about your whore. Thank you for the condom. The thought of rubbing my junk up against Derek's without a layer of protection is… oh holy fuck, so wrong, but fuck, so tight and this feels like heaven," Peter moaned as he started to thrust into the body above him.

Stiles hissed at the sudden movement, which made Derek growl and grab his Uncle's hips. "Stay still until Stiles says you can move. Don't hurt him again."

"Touchy, touchy. Most pimps wouldn’t give a fuck about their whore's comfort," he sniped even as he stilled his movements. Not that he could move very much thanks to his nephew digging his claws into his hips.

"Most uncles do not proposition their nephew's mate."

"I only wanted you to see that he's not good enough for you."

Stiles grabbed the older man's chin and forced him to look at him. "My worth is not for you to decide. Derek is my mate, until death do we part. You know it; you can feel it through the pack bond. My mate is being very generous to you, now I suggest you accept his generosity and enjoy the ride. It will end eventually."

Peter sighed and relaxed the best he could under the young upstart. "Are we actually going to get to the fucking anytime soon? I have an appointment to get my hair done."

This cause both men to stop and look at him in utter disbelief. "You would have a hair appointment. Well, hopefully it isn’t too soon. We have plans to take our time with this and with you."

The older man just moaned in pleasure as his nephew pushed further into Stiles' ass. Of course the thought of these two men taking him apart was… strangely alluring. He had never truly thought of Derek's physique. Now he can't help but be grateful that mother nature blessed his family with beauty.

Derek stilled once he was fully seated inside of his mate. "Let me know when I can move sweetheart," he gently ordered while peppering the young man's neck and shoulders with kisses and small nipping bites. Hard enough to sting, but not break the skin.

"Shit, I fucking love you. Let's do this. I want to get you home alone and we have to take care of this first," Stiles whispered as he slowly rose and fell on the two cocks filling him so deliciously.

"This has a name and you'll be screaming it before our time is up," Peter growled. Not happy with not being the center of attention.

Stiles smirked and looked down at the bound man. "Prove it; make me scream your name Peter. Personally, I think I'll be screaming my mate's name."

"Fucking whore," Peter ground out as he thrust into Stiles as fast as he could. 

"Yeah, there you go. Fuck me harder Peter; I'm not screaming yet," the young man taunted.

"Let me go and I'll tear your ass up. Show your mate how to properly treat a whore who sasses."

Derek laughed at his Uncle's impotent rage. "We tied you up for just this reason. Besides, you're fucking my mate, I'm making love to my life partner. Would you hurt your mate Peter? Would you be happy with another man asking to fuck her?"

"I'd kill them. Pack law states…" Peter stopped everything, even as Stiles continued to ride him.

Stiles grinned evilly at the ghost of a werewolf under him. "What does pack law state Peter? I'm _dying_ to find out. Come on; say the words we want to hear."

Peter licked his lips and moaned as Stiles bounced on his still hard cock; noticeably faster than before. "Pack Law states, that if a member of the pack approaches a mate for sex… then they forfeit their life… after they get what they want."

"You wanted to know why Derek wanted me. Why he chose this puny human as a mate. It's because I make sure things go according to plan. Tonight, I plan on making you come before killing you. Don’t worry, this time, you will stay dead. My promise to you. Now Peter, release your tension and let me release you from the burden of this mortal coil. I promise to shed a tear for you," Stiles moaned out as Derek sped up and all three raced to their own goal.

"I don’t want to die!" Peter roared as he slammed into Stiles one last time.

Both men on top stilled and got off the bound man. Stiles pulled a large dagger from his pile of clothes and Derek wolfed out.

"Please, I made a mistake and you benefitted from my mistake. Surely that is punishment enough for my crime," Peter begged as he struggled with his bonds.

Stiles did indeed shed a tear as he placed the dagger over the older man's heart. "It's time Peter. You have been called to the other side so many times; and each time you cheat death of his token, you lose a bit of your soul. Go and face judgment. May whomever you meet have mercy on your soul. Rest in peace, Peter Hale," Stiles said before closing his eyes and plunging the dagger in the man's heart as his nephew used his claws to rip out his windpipe, yet again.

Peter lay there, gurgling. The last sight he saw was of his nephew embracing his wwping mate. 'Well, perhaps Stiles isn’t so bad for the Hale pack after all. Talia, we have much to discuss when I get there.'

'Indeed,' he heard a woman's voice say as he drew his last breath.

Stiles untied the dead man and then watched as Derek took the mattress and dead body outside.

"We'll have to stay and watch. We have to make sure no one bothers him and that the forest doesn't catch fire," Derek explained as he placed Peter and all incriminating evidence on the pyre they had built earlier that day.

Stiles held Derek closely as they lit the fire and watched Peter burn. Neither uncomfortable with the fact that they were both as naked as the day they were born.

"Fire claims another Hale," Derek said sadly.

"The fire didn't claim him Der. He was suicidal. I warned you about that. This was his way of getting around killing himself. He knew the pack law. He knew the loophole. He could have stopped himself before he climaxed. Werewolves have wonderful control, even over that. You proved it to me more than once. Yet, he chased his end."

"He was still family."

"Yup, you still have Cora, and you can have me too."

"Yeah?"

"Always and forever." Stiles whispered and nodded his head. He looked into the fire and he swore he saw Peter embracing a woman who looked a lot like Derek, before looking back at Stiles and smirking. 

He looked at peace, happy, and sane. Perhaps now, they could all move forward in their lives. 

~Fin~


End file.
